


Long (Bloody) Night

by MalRhy



Series: Vampires World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Paradise, Purgatory, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Souls
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRhy/pseuds/MalRhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa succede se si mischia insieme una povera fanciulla, uno stupratore seriale, un Marid fin troppo scrupoloso, un Ghoul crudele e il suo indifferente padrone? Il tutto in una notte di Maggio?<br/>Dalla storia: <i>Uno strano fumo verde acqua ne uscì e andò a solidificarsi poco lontano, sotto lo sguardo stupefatto dei due.</i><br/>Quando il tutto finì, era apparso uno strano uomo: aveva capelli chiari, color del miele, e degli occhi verde chiaro, con striature azzurre; ma quello che colpiva di più erano i suoi abiti, perché indossava un cappello marrone con tanto di piuma azzurra, un completo giacca e pantaloni verde con le rifiniture in oro, mentre sotto indossava una camicia di seta le cui maniche e il colletto uscivano come risvolti sulla giacca, che era anche attraversata da una fascia rossa a cui era legata una spada dalla lama sottile e con l’impugnatura in argento; calzava un paio di stivali in pelle che avevano un risvolto all’ingiù. Sembrava un moschettiere, direttamente dall’epoca del Re Sole.<br/>Si guardò un po’ intorno, poi disse, togliendosi il cappello e facendo un inchino svolazzante: «Buongiorno signore e signora, posso sapere chi di voi mi ha chiamato?».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long (Bloody) Night

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, per prima cosa, vorrei dedicare questa storia a Giada, che mi ha spinto ha provare questo nuovo tipo do racconto e di stile.  
> In secondo luogo vorrei aggiungere che la maggior parte delle informazioni provengono da Wikipedia, tranne che la storia della Creazione che ho preso, in parte ( e cioè quella che riguarda Uomini, Jann ((plurale di Jinn)) e Angeli) dal libro “La Stirpe della Lampada – Il Ritorno di Akhenaton” di P. B. Kerr. La parte invece che riguarda le altre Creature Sovrannaturali e Mitologiche l’ho inventata di sana pianta.  
> Inferno e Paradiso Terrestre vengono invece direttamente dalla Divina Commedia di Dante.  
> I Vampiri non sono per niente quelli della Meyer, sono i classici Vampiri, quelli della Rice, per intenderci: bruciano alla luce del sole, ecc. ecc.  
> I nomi Pyry e Roosa sono finlandesi presi da alcuni miei amici in prestito, Vairum e Sambu, invece, sono indiani presi dal libro “La Sposa Bambina” di P. Viswanathan.
> 
> Personaggi Principali  
> Roosa Dyer: giovane ragazza Inglese, abita in una casa piuttosto isolata, vicino a un bosco.  
> Oswald Ottingworth: un uomo di quarant’anni, stupratore e assassino seriale, che vaga per l’Inghilterra.  
> Vairum: Marid, Jinn (Genio) dell’elemento Acqua, buono, rinchiuso in un ciondolo da circa centocinquant’anni.  
> Personaggi Secondari:  
> Sambu: Ghoul, Jinn di tipo Aria, crudele e al servizio del Vampiro.  
> David: Vampiro  
> Pyry (si pronuncia Purù): ragazzo-anima del Paradiso Terrestre, viene dai giorni nostri.  
> Louis: anziano-anima del Paradiso Terrestre, viene dal 1600 ca.

_L’uomo, quando ha capito_

_Di essere morto_  
_Sogna così di sé:_  
_E’ come se sentissi_  
_D’essere tornato a casa.*_

  
_Ha sempre pensato che fosse una bella ragazza: i capelli di due tonalità differenti, marrone e castano dorato, la rendono una persona particolare, anche nel carattere._  
_E’, infatti, una ragazza dolce e altruista, sembra la personificazione della purezza._  
_Questo è quello che pensa Pyry da, quando l’ha vista per la prima volta, ed è passata una dozzina d’anni, ormai, ma, nonostante questo, Roosa è sempre rimasta un mistero per lui, non gli ha mai rivelato nulla di sé e del suo passato, mentre lei conosce ogni cosa. Di lui e di tutti quelli che sono nati dopo la sua morte._  
_Anche perché lei non si stacca mai da quella balaustra, la balaustra che permette di vedere la Terra, ma anche l’Inferno, e a quanto si dice, non si è mai allontanata da lì, nemmeno nei primi giorni dal suo arrivo._  
_Di solito, infatti, ci volevano anni, prima che una delle tante anime che popolavano il Paradiso Terrestre si affacciassero per poter osservare l’umanità, a causa del dolore troppo grande di veder perduti i propri familiari e i propri sogni; gli unici che non hanno problemi sono gli anziani che si sono spenti dopo una lunga vita, ma anche loro soffrono un po’ e stanno ben attenti a non guardare troppo a lungo il Regno di Lucifero._  
_Pyry la osserva attento, vuole capire perché nonostante abbiano parlato diverse volte, lei non gli ha mai raccontato della sua morte._  
_«So cosa ti sta passando per la testa, caro Pyry, ma sappi che lei non ti racconterà mai nulla consenziente, è ancora troppo difficile per lei ricordare.» Una voce lo raggiunge e il ragazzo si gira verso il suo interlocutore._  
_«Come può essere difficile ricordare qualcosa che è successa quasi duecento anni fa?» chiede, leggermente stupito da quell’affermazione._  
_L’uomo che gli sta parlando, un vecchio che dimostra una sessantina d’anni e che era vissuto alla Reggia del Re Sole, a giudicare dai vestiti ricchi e sfarzosi, gli sorride benevolo. «Dimmi, Pyry, come sei morto?»._  
_Pyry rimane spiazzato dalla domanda che di solito è rivolta dopo anni che si è arrivati a destinazione, ma non si fa problemi a rispondere, poiché è già venuto a patti con quello che gli era successo. «Tornavo a casa da scuola e mi hanno investito.» risponde._  
_«Lei, che è morta che aveva due anni meno di te, ha dovuto affrontare, nelle ultime ore della sua vita, cose che molti di noi non hanno mai visto.». Un breve silenzio si espande, carico di perplessità e curiosità. «Ha scoperto quello che si scopre quando si muore, prima della sua dipartita: ha scoperto una parte del mistero della Creazione.» continua l’uomo alla vista della muta domanda negli occhi del suo interlocutore._  
_«E cioè?»_  
_«Come cioè? Ragazzo, mi stai dicendo che nessuno ti ha detto nulla?». Pyry annuisce e il vecchio continua: «Bene, allora! Te lo racconto attraverso la storia di Roosa._  
_Roosa viene dalle Higlands del 1823._  
_Abitava vicino a un piccolo paesino, in una casa ai margini di un bosco in cui spesso passeggiava la sera._  
_Aveva appena compiuto quindici anni e già sua madre cominciò ad istruirla per diventare un’ottima padrona di casa; Roosa voleva molto bene a sua madre, ma a volte sapeva che poteva risultare, a dir poco, pressante._  
_Ogni giorno, infatti, le impartiva lezioni di cucito, ricamo, danza e in più ripassavano il piano e il canto. Come se tutto ciò non bastasse, la madre di Roosa pretendeva che praticamente ogni giorno la figlia la seguisse, mentre amministrava la casa._  
_I signori Dyer volevano molto bene alla figlia, ma penso che a loro importasse di più la loro immagine sociale che il benessere della figlia._  
_All’epoca, devi sapere, che l’Inghilterra risentiva ancora della guerra contro Napoleone e i ricchi erano veramente pochi; il signor Dyer era uno di quelli: un ricco imprenditore e industriale che viaggiava la maggior parte del tempo, mentre moglie e figli rimanevano per la maggior parte dell’anno nella casa in Scozia._  
_Roosa era solita passeggiare la sera nel bosco vicino casa, la rilassava dopo tutte le fatiche della giornata e non le successe mai niente fino a quella sera…»._  
  
Roosa rientrò nella sua stanza prima di cena, lievemente stanca dalla giornata che era appena trascorsa ma che sapeva non essere finita: la aspettava la cena e la serata con la famiglia. E non poteva neanche allontanarsi, giacché il padre era tornato dopo un lungo viaggio in America e non lo vedeva da più di tre mesi.  
Aprì l’armadio: sua madre voleva che si vestisse bene, nonostante non ci fosse alcun ospite a cena. Ma ormai la signora Dyer pretendeva che l’unica figlia femmina si vestisse decorosamente e che fosse sempre in grado di accogliere gli ospiti degnamente.  
“A volte, non riesco proprio a capirla mia madre. In fondo è solo mio padre!” si disse Roosa scuotendo lievemente il capo.  
Il suo guardaroba era molto fornito: abiti di ogni foggia e colore, rigorosamente all’ultima moda, cappelli di ogni misura e per ogni occasione, merletti, nastri lunghi e corti, scarpe per tutte le occasioni; non le restava altro da fare che cercare il vestito migliore da indossare quella sera e quando lo fece fu soddisfatta della sua scelta. Era un abito semplice, ma nella sua semplicità molto bello: era di un bel color pesca, che faceva risaltare il suo in carnato chiaro, con uno scollo a barca molto armonioso ed aveva la vita alta sostenuta da un nastro bianco e oro simile alle decorazioni delle maniche lunghe fino ai gomiti. Come ornamento indossava una collana d’ambra e un piccolo bracciale sul polso sinistro; inoltre, aveva la solita catenina, quella con il ciondolo di ossidiana, nascosto sotto al vestito.  
Era un ciondolo strano, di ossidiana, non se ne separava mai: un oggetto che era stato tramandato di generazione in generazione, da madre in figlia nella loro famiglia; una volta era legato ad una leggenda, ma ormai non aveva più importanza perché nessuno la ricordava più.  
Una volta pronta, scese rapidamente dalle scale dirigendosi in sala da pranzo dove l’attendeva tutta la famiglia.  
«Scusate il ritardo.» Esordì sorridendo lievemente.  
«Non preoccuparti, cara, capita.» Le rispose la madre, da vera ipocrita.  
“Se non ci fosse mio padre, mi avrebbe ripreso severamente e punito per averla fatta aspettare così a lungo. Vanno bene cinque minuti ma venti sono troppi!” pensò la giovane, sorridendole falsamente.  
Purtroppo per la signora Dyer, infatti, il signor Dyer aveva una vera venerazione per l’unica figlia femmina: la riempiva di complimenti e regali costosi anche più della moglie, riforniva periodicamente il suo guardaroba con i migliori abiti della moda londinese; in più, non permetteva a nessuno di sgridarla per motivi futili quali un ritardo che, durante la Stagione di Londra, sarebbe parso più che accettabile. Il padre credeva che la sua piccola Roosa fosse una ragazza perfetta, senza alcun difetto.  
Roosa, invece, grazie alle attenzioni paterne aveva sviluppato una forma di vanità per la quale doveva sempre dimostrare di aver fatto qualcosa di meglio degli altri.  
La cena si svolse in modo gradevole, musicata dalle voci soffuse dei commensali che, principalmente, raccontavano al capofamiglia quello che era successo mentre era via.  
Finita la cena, come d’abitudine, si ritirarono tutti assieme nel salotto rosa, usato molto spesso nelle sere d’inverno come quella, mentre durante l’estate usavano il padiglione di legno nel giardino delle rose; nel tempo in cui rimanevano insieme prima di andare a letto, passavano la serata giocando a carte oppure una delle donne di casa decideva di leggere un libro per tutta la famiglia.  
Quella sera decisero di fare una partita a carte, che si concluse con la vittoria di Edward, il primogenito.  
Al momento di andare a letto, Roosa si alzò per prima per andare a fare la consueta passeggiata nel bosco.  
«Concilia il sonno.» diceva.  
I signori Dyer non erano molto felici di quella sua abitudine, ma la giovane si era impuntata molto che alla fine avevano ceduto.  
Roosa si recò a prendere lo scialle; era ormai pronta per uscire, quando la raggiunse Theodore.  
Theodore era il fratello di mezzo, quello che più aveva legato con la ragazza: erano nati con tre anni di differenza e il giovane si era sempre sentito molto in dovere di difender la sua principessina, come la chiamava lui da quando erano piccoli.  
Edward, invece, avendo due anni più di Theodore, non aveva legato molto con la più piccola di casa, anche se non le era proprio indifferente.  
«Oh, ’sera Theodore! Cosa posso fare per te?» gli chiese sorridendogli dolcemente.  
«Nulla, mi chiedevo semplicemente se potessi accompagnarti durante la tua passeggiata. Con i tempi che corrono sarebbe meglio per te non girare per il bosco da sola.»  
«Perché che tempi corrono?» gli chiese, ironica.  
«Non lo sai?» le rispose stupito. «Era sul giornale di oggi!»  
«Theodore, sai bene che nostra madre non mi permette di leggere un giornale da quando ho compiuto quindici anni; ritiene che una signorina della buona società dovrebbe interessarsi ai pettegolezzi e non alla politica o alla cronaca. Soprattutto non alla cronaca.»  
«C’è uno stupratore e assassino seriale in circolazione; è stato avvistato a Lancaster ieri e potrebbe trovarsi ovunque, per questo vorrei accompagnarti. Non è bene che una donna di qualsiasi età vada in giro da sola.»  
«Theodore, Lancaster è lontana da qui, non ci sono pericoli. Va’ pure a letto, sarò di ritorno in mezz’ora; se non torno, sei autorizzato a preoccuparti.» E così dicendo, uscì dirigendosi rapidamente verso i margini del bosco.  
Come tutte le sere si inoltrò poco nel folto della natura, preferendo proseguire su un piccolo sentiero costeggiato da cespugli di more e lamponi. Quella sera però avvertiva qualcosa di diverso nell’aria e non capì cos’era finché non spezzò un rametto sotto i suoi piedi. Il rumore si propagò per tutta la foresta e gli uccelli più vicini, già rintanati nei loro nidi si allontanarono rapidamente in volo.  
Avanzava a fatica, durante la giornata aveva piovuto e le pozzanghere talvolta osteggiavano il percorso, ma dove i rami degli alberi erano più fitti il sentiero era quasi completamente sgombro.  
Sentiva che qualcosa non andava, ma proseguì ugualmente; avvertiva distintamente qualcosa di diverso nell’aria, una sorta di inquietudine e aspettativa animalesca. E quando avvertì uno strano verso, come un ansimo grottesco di uno strano animale, divenne terrorizzata e si mise a correre, ansiosa di raggiungere il suo posto segreto.  
Finalmente si fermò ansimante contro una roccia, per riprendere fiato.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo, lo spettacolo che si presentò davanti agli occhi le tolse il fiato, nonostante l’avesse ormai visto migliaia di volte. La pietra grigia sulla quale si era appoggiata era attaccata a un piccolo ruscello che arrivava da una cascata poco distante; intorno alla roccia un prato già in fiore e qualche cespuglio di fragole, mentre dall’altra parte del ruscello la radura continuava solo per un paio di metri e poi il bosco tornava a dominare.  
Era il suo posto segreto, non aveva raccontato a nessuno della sua esistenza.  
Un _crack_ forte e improvviso risuonò per tutto lo spiazzo e Roosa si girò di scatto, cercando di cogliere cosa l’avesse provocato, ma non vide nulla. Stava rigirandosi, ma un luccichio al margine del suo campo visivo la fece fermare, terrorizzandola fin nelle ossa.  
«Che posticino carino.». Era una voce strana, bassa e rauca. La sua fonte era un uomo vestito di stracci completamente sporchi, quella che doveva essere la parte superiore del rozzo abito era sporco di sangue rappreso.  
Roosa arretrò di un passo, ma inciampò.  
   
_«Chi era?»_  
_«Pyry! Ti sto raccontando una storia! Ti spiacerebbe non interrompermi?» esclama Louis, lievemente seccato dall’interruzione._  
_«Se tu non spieghi e io non capisco ti interrompo sì! Chi era quell’uomo?» ribatte il ragazzo._  
_Louis lo fissa a lungo, poi fa un lieve sospiro: «Ti sei già dimenticato dello stupratore di cui aveva parlato il fratello di Roosa? Beh, era lui. Oswald Ottingworth._  
_A suo carico aveva già gli omicidi di nove donne, due delle quali dell’età di Roosa, più svariati omicidi per furto.»._  
_«Come aveva fatto ad arrivare lì?»_  
_«A cavallo; ne rubò uno la sera precedente. Arrivò vicino alla casa dei Dyer dieci minuti prima che Roosa uscisse._  
  
Era parecchio stanco per la cavalcata; non si aspettava di trovare un così bel bocconcino a spasso nel bosco, per di più in solitaria.  
Decise di seguirla, era un po’ che non sfogava la sua libidine.  
Adorava sentire sotto di sé donne piangenti che cercavano di divincolarsi e sfuggirgli, tirandogli pugni e mordendolo; ma non era per niente semplice liberarsi di lui. Anzi, il più delle volte, se non tutte, si liberava di quelle donne che avevano soddisfatto la sua lussuria perché sapeva benissimo che poi, la seconda volta, non sarebbe mai stata appagante come la prima.  
Ci aveva provato una volta, a usare sempre la stessa donna; l’aveva rinchiusa in una stanza e ci entrava per darle da mangiare, in modo da tenerla in forze, ma, quando ci era entrato per dar sfogo ai suoi istinti e si era preso il suo piacere, non era stato per nulla soddisfatto: la donna si era limitata a giacere scompostamente sotto di lui e a subire passivamente. Gli ci era voluto più tempo del previsto per eiaculare. Così l’aveva ammazzata e da quel momento le donne le prendeva una volta sola, facendo in modo che non potessero raccontare a nessuno quello che era accaduto.  
Secondo la sua ex fidanzata, era un tipo molto violento. Per Oswald, lui era semplicemente un uomo che adorava l’amore.  
Avevano avuto spesso discussioni del genere, prima che la uccidesse come sua prima vittima, ma lei gli rispondeva sempre che amava l’amore in un modo perverso e contorto.  
Aveva ragione, ma Oswald lo sapeva solo inconsciamente.  
Quando vide Roosa quella sera, capì che avrebbe potuto trovare un corpo caldo da usare tutta la notte e, soprattutto, qualche gioiello.  
«Che posticino carino.». Oswald avanzò piano nello spiazzo che sarebbe stato teatro di una nuova violenza, osservando il terrore spandersi sui delicati lineamenti della giovane.  
Quando vide, però, che stava cercando di attraversare il fiumiciattolo, aumentò il passo e la prese per un polso, trascinandola nel centro della radura.  
«Cosa volete da me? Cosa vi ho fatto?» gli chiese, impaurita, mentre cercava di ritirarsi dalla sua stretta.  
«Tu non mi hai fatto assolutamente nulla, mia cara, ma indovina un po’ cosa voglio farti io!» le rispose con un ghigno stampato sul volto. Poi notò i gioielli: «Oh, ma vieni da una famiglia ricca! Non penso che ti vorranno di nuovo in casa dopo quello che ti farò!»  
«Lasciatemi andare signore! Mollatemi!»  
Le tirò un manrovescio, facendola rivoltare completamente e spaccandole il labbro; Roosa arrancò verso la roccia, ma Oswald la tirava a terra a suon di pugni e calci. Quando finalmente la giovane raggiunse la sua meta, si aggrappò ad essa con tutte le sue forze, ma l’uomo la tirava per le caviglie, dopo averle sollevato il vestito per una presa migliore.  
Il ciondolo di ossidiana uscì dallo scollo e sbatté contro la dura pietra, incastrandosi con la catenina in uno spuntone e, quando Oswald riuscì a far staccare la ragazza, la catenina si spezzò e il ciondolo cadde in riva al torrente.  
L’uomo fece distendere la ragazza supina e le strappò l’abito verticalmente fino ad arrivare all’altezza della vita, dopodiché, non contento, le strappò la sottogonna e anche l’intimo, fino a lasciar bene in vista la femminilità della ragazza, il tutto mentre Roosa cercava, con pugni, calci e graffi, di allontanarlo senza successo.  
Oswald le accarezzò le gambe tornite, leccandole l’interno coscia e immergendo il viso nei riccioli della ragazza che non smetteva di battere sulla schiena dell’uomo.  
Dopo qualche momento, l’uomo le strappò anche la parte alta del vestito, le tolse il corpetto, rompendo i gancini e le prese in bocca il capezzolo destro mentre con la mano destra le stringeva il seno sinistro; all’improvviso, però, la ragazza riuscì a tirargli una ginocchiata ben assestata vicino alle parti intime e l’uomo la guardò in viso, dicendole con un sorriso di scherno: «Guarda che così non si fa, non si risolvono le questioni con la violenza! Dovrò punirti per questo!». E le morse il capezzolo che prima teneva in bocca, mentre le stritolava il seno destro e le infilava due dita nella vagina, facendola urlare per il triplice dolore.  
Oswald si slacciò la cintura e abbassò quel tanto che bastava i pantaloni, tenendole ferma la vita, mentre si avvicinava all’apertura mai violata. E quando finalmente sprofondò dentro le carni della ragazza, deflorandola, grugnì sommessamente, semplicemente deliziato da quelle carni rigide che cercavano di respingerlo.  
Quando era entrato, Roosa aveva urlato con disperazione e dolore, le sembrava di essere stata trafitta, ed, in effetti, era proprio così: il pene dell’uomo che continuava a muoversi dentro di lei sembrava dividerla a metà, a nulla valevano i colpi che gli infliggeva per indurlo a staccarsi, anzi, non facevano altro che alimentare l’insano ardore dell’uomo che si era appropriato il suo corpo per sfruttarlo e poi gettarlo via.  
Grazie a un morso particolarmente forte sulla spalla, Roosa riuscì a far fermare il suo aguzzino per qualche secondo, ma non servì a nulla perché Ottingworth le rivolse a malapena uno sguardo lievemente scocciato e poi riprese a muoversi sempre più rapidamente, fino a venire dentro di lei, riversando il suo seme nel grembo della fanciulla.  
Oswald si alzò lentamente in piedi aggiustandosi i pantaloni e leccandosi le labbra, gustandosi la vista della ragazza ancora stesa a terra, sporca di sangue e sperma, i vestiti completamente rotti e sporchi le cadevano ai lati del corpo; era stato molto soddisfacente, dal punto di vista dell’uomo, che non avrebbe esitato a ripetere l’esperienza, almeno durante l’arco della nottata, perché poi l’avrebbe uccisa.  
Si avvicinò al ruscello per sciacquarsi un po’, tenendo d’occhio la ragazza che si era rialzata dopo parecchi minuti cercando di coprirsi alla meglio con il resto del vestito e pulendosi un po’; raggiunse anche lei il ruscello e si sciacquò le lacrime e il sangue dal viso. Poi vide il ciondolo di ossidiana e lo afferrò, tenendolo stretto nel pugno e recuperando la catenina rotta.  
Notò quasi per caso che il ciondolo era macchiato, ma, quando stava per lucidarlo, un’imprecazione dell’uomo le fece alzare lo sguardo.  
Non sembrava ci fosse nulla, ma l’uomo non si era mosso dal suo posto, fissava intensamente il folto del bosco, ormai immerso nel buio, poi si riscosse e, staccando qualche ramo dagli alberi vicini, accese un fuoco, mentre Roosa riportò lo sguardo sull’ossidiana che fu infilata nella catenella.  
Cercò, poi, di allontanarsi di soppiatto, ma non riuscì a fare molti passi perché il suo aguzzino la prese per la caviglia e la fece sbattere a terra violentemente.  
«Davvero pensi che riuscirai a sfuggirmi? Abbiamo tutta la notte, bambolina, non avere fretta, sono sicuro che nessuno si preoccuperà per te» le disse con un ghigno continuando a fissare il fuoco.  
Ma Roosa non lo sentì perché, quando era caduta, aveva sbattuto la testa ed era svenuta.  
   
_«Ah, ho capito! Quindi è così che è morta! E’ stata violentata più volte. Ma cosa centra la Creazione?» chiede Pyry come colto da un dubbio. “Comincio a pensare che stare troppo qui fa diventare pazzi.”._  
_«Se la smettessi di interrompere, ragazzo mio, capiresti.» Louis gli lanciò un’occhiataccia._  
  
Si risvegliò qualche ora dopo, lievemente intontita e con un dolore pulsante sulle tempie e in mezzo alle gambe, inoltre tutti i tagli le bruciavano dandole fastidio.  
Oswald, durante le due ore e mezza che la sua preda aveva passato svenuta, era andato a caccia, trovando solamente una lepre con l’insonnia e l’aveva mangiata. Quando la fanciulla si risvegliò, era pronto per il secondo round.  
Si avvicinò salutandola ghignante, felice di vedere un brivido di terrore scuotere la ragazza, e l’afferrò per un braccio, mentre lei si afferrò il ciondolo.  
“Oh, Signore, ti prego, proteggimi, manda qualcuno a difendermi!» pensava Roosa strofinando rapidamente il ciondolo, che, inaspettatamente, slittò dal suo posto, aprendosi.  
Uno strano fumo verde acqua ne uscì e andò a solidificarsi poco lontano, sotto lo sguardo stupefatto dei due.  
Quando il tutto finì, era apparso uno strano uomo: aveva capelli chiari, color del miele, e degli occhi verde chiaro, con striature azzurre; ma quello che colpiva di più erano i suoi abiti, perché indossava un cappello marrone con tanto di piuma azzurra, un completo giacca e pantaloni verde con le rifiniture in oro, mentre sotto indossava una camicia di seta le cui maniche e il colletto uscivano come risvolti sulla giacca, che era anche attraversata da una fascia rossa a cui era legata una spada dalla lama sottile e con l’impugnatura in argento; calzava un paio di stivali in pelle che avevano un risvolto all’ingiù. Sembrava un moschettiere, direttamente dall’epoca del Re Sole.  
Si guardò un po’ intorno, poi disse, togliendosi il cappello e facendo un inchino svolazzante: «Buongiorno signore e signora, posso sapere chi di voi mi ha chiamato?».  
Aveva uno strano accento, francese probabilmente, ma Roosa non ci fece molto caso, gli chiese, invece, se potesse aiutarla.  
L’ultimo arrivato la fissò e notò il ciondolo che pendeva sul suo collo. «Me oui, mademoiselle! Deve solo desiderare la cosa giusta!»  
«Desiderare?» Roosa lo guardò sconcertata.  
«Adesso non ha importanza!» esclamò Oswald, stufo di quell’inutile chiacchierata, rigettando a terra la ragazza e sedendosi sul suo bacino, ignorando i calci di protesta della ragazza.  
«Signore, non penso che la ragazza sia consenziente, la lasci andare immediatamente o sarò costretto a occuparmi di lei! Anche se tutto ciò va contro le regole di Baghdad, non posso lasciare una madamigella in pericolo! Io sono un Marid, un membro di clan di geni e non permetterò che…!» esclamò lo strambo uomo.  
Durante lo sproloquio, Oswald era riuscito ad aprire le gambe della giovane con una mano, mentre con l’altra le teneva bloccati i polsi. Roosa, invece, anche se cercava di divincolarsi, aveva ascoltato a sprazzi il discorso dell’uomo; “Marid? Genio? Ma certo! Desiderare!” pensò.  
Ma ormai Ottingworth era riuscito a far entrare due dita nella sua intimità per allargarla un po’ prima di penetrarla veramente e tutto ciò che Roosa riuscì a fare, quando spalancò la bocca, fu emettere un urlo strozzato.  
Il dolore passò dopo un po’ e nel frattempo il Marid aveva cercato di allontanare l’uomo, ma senza successo; poi Roosa disse il suo desiderio: «Desidero che quest’uomo sparisca!»  
«Oh! Brava ragazza! SESQUIPEDALE!» esclamò il genio e Oswald svanì in uno sbuffo di fumo, lasciando libera la ragazza che si rialzò aggiustandosi malamente addosso gli stracci rimanenti del vestito. Il genio, perché ormai Roosa ne era sicura, era un genio, si avvicinò con lo sguardo per aria e si sfilò la casacca, porgendogliela.  
«Grazie.» disse Roosa, indossandola. «Lei è davvero un genio?».  
«Sì, signorina. Il mio nome è Vairum Viswanathan, Marid.»  
«Marid?»  
«Un tipo di genio.» Le rispose scrollando le spalle. «In che anno siamo?»  
«1823»  
Passò un po’ di tempo, durante il quale Roosa si era avvicinata al ruscello per pulirsi i graffi, poi lei chiese come fosse possibile che esistessero i geni.  
«Beh, noi geni, anche se in realtà il termine corretto è Jinn, esistiamo da sempre. Siamo esseri di fuoco, sa, mademoiselle? Fummo creati all’inizio dei tempi dal Fuoco, invece, gli Angeli sono fatti di luce e gli Uomini di terra; un tempo erano solo queste le razze che c’erano, ma poi, neanch’io so bene come, arrivarono tutti gli altri: prima le semplici Creature Magiche, poi i Semi-Umani come Vampiri e Lupi Mannari.».  
«Pensavo fossero solo leggende.»  
«Magari fosse così.» Vairum sospirò. «Come tutti gli esseri superiori, Angeli, Umani, Jann, Vampiri, Lupi Mannari, eccetera dovettero scegliere se stare dalla parte del Bene o del Male. Degli umani importa poco la loro scelta, sono troppi per contarli. Quasi tutti gli Angeli invece scelsero il Bene, quelli che scelsero il Male sono pochissimi e i loro nomi non si devono pronunciare con leggerezza. Vampiri, Lupi Mannari, Troll e molte altre creature con intelligenza superiore scelsero il Male, poiché la notte era il loro regno, ma Centauri, Tritoni, Sirene e alcune altre razze scelsero il Bene, anche se non in modo unitario. Noi Jann, invece, eravamo e siamo tuttora, veramente pochi, un centinaio in tutto il mondo, più o meno, e siamo divisi in sei clan principali, più qualche piccolo clan minore; dei sei clan maggiori, i Marid, gli Āmir e i Mārij scelsero il Bene, mentre gli Ifrit, i Si’lāt e i Ghoul scelsero il Male.».  
«Non ne ho mai sentito parlare.»  
«Sì, beh, sono pochi gli umani che ci credono. E poi noi Jann siamo in guerra, una guerra fredda che va avanti da quando i capo clan decisero di prendere in mano le redini della sorte: ai clan del Bene la Fortuna e ai clan del Male la Sfortuna. E purtroppo, da ormai troppo tempo, è quest’ultima a prevalere.».  
«Perché purtroppo, Marid? A me piace. C’è più gente in mezzo alla strada di cui non importa niente a nessuno e di cui io e il mio servo possiamo nutrirci.». Una voce fredda e atona sibilò dal folto del bosco verso cui i due occupanti della radura si girarono; sembrava non esserci nulla, ma poi dall’Oscurità uscirono due figure.  
Quella più avanti era tutta chinata su se stessa, aveva un volto rossastro e due occhi scuri, di cui però non si vedeva il bianco; i suoi capelli, anch’essi scuri anche se di una tonalità leggermente più chiari degli occhi, ricadevano lungo il viso sfigurato da orribili cicatrici, una delle quali faceva formare un ghigno grottesco alla bocca. Indossava soltanto un paio di calzoni di pelle e un paio di scarpe consunte.  
La seconda figura sembrava appartenere invece a un altro mondo, talmente era bella: la pelle diafana come quella di un morto che faceva risaltare maggiormente i capelli neri e gli occhi rosso sangue. Vestiva secondo la moda per l’epoca: pantaloni di pelle nera a vita alta, camicia bianca con una cravatta rossa e una giacca con due code sempre nera.  
«Mademoiselle, dietro di me!» esclamò Vairum.  
«Perché?»  
«Sono un Ghoul e un Vampiro. Sono pericolosi.»  
«In effetti, Marid, fai bene a temerci: avevamo puntato questa donna, il mio padrone ed io, la volevamo come cena, ma tu l’hai salvata e ora non possiamo più servircene.» disse il Ghoul.  
«Sambu, non perdere tempo in chiacchiere inutili, sai quello che devi fare.» disse il Vampiro con la stessa intonazione di prima.  
Il Ghoul, che il Vampiro aveva chiamato Sambu, si getta come una furia contro Vairum e cominciano a combattersi a suon di trasformazioni, mentre il Vampiro si avvicinò rapidamente alla giovane.  
Roosa cercò, spaventata, di allontanarsi, ma inciampò e il Vampiro la bloccò facilmente.  
«La prego, mi lasci andare! Non voglio!»  
«Non mi interessa quello che vuoi, ragazza.»  
«La prego! Perché non si è preso l’altro uomo?»  
«Perché mi riforniva di sangue. Mi serviva.»  
«Ma adesso è sparito dalla faccia della terra! Posso…»  
«Già, dovrai pagare anche per questo.» e le azzannò la gola.  
Roosa si sentì trapassare da mille lame incandescenti e divenne sempre più intontita, stava per perdere conoscenza. Il Vampiro era ancora sopra di lei che consumava il suo pasto.  
All’improvviso, il moro fu sbalzato via dal corpo del Ghoul, ancora immerso nella lotta contro il Marid. Roosa si riprese un poco.  
«Vairum…» ma il Marid non lo sentì, troppo occupato a captare i movimenti del suo avversario. Il Vampiro si avvicinò di nuovo.  
«Signore, si prenda l’uomo che mi ha violentata, la prego!».  
«Potrei farlo, se non fosse sparito nel nulla, ma poi non saprei più cosa farmene di te.» le rispose il Vampiro, indifferente.  
Sambu si avvicino con Vairum legato come un salame. «Ho fatto, padron David.».  
Il Vampiro lo degnò a malapena di uno sguardo, tenendo sott’occhio la ragazza. «Da dove è uscito?» le chiese. «Rispondi!» e Roosa gli consegnò il ciondolo, dentro cui Sambu imprigionò il Marid.  
«Ho capito cosa potrei fare di te. Sambu, fa ricomparire Oswald Ottingworth.» disse con il solito tono David. E quando ricomparve si avventò su di lui, bevendone il sangue.  
Roosa fissò tutta la scena, troppo agghiacciata e impaurita per muoversi, anche quando Oswald le rivolse il suo ultimo sguardo, prima di morire; dal corpo dell’uomo, poi, il Ghoul staccò alcuni lembi di pelle e se ne cibò, ma la ragazza non lo notò in quanto la sua attenzione era stata calamitata di nuovo dal Vampiro moro, che si avvicinò e le riaprì la ferita sul collo.  
David succhiò il suo sangue per quasi un minuto, prima di staccarsi e aprirsi con i denti una ferita sul collo, che porse alla giovane da succhiare. Roosa ci si aggrappò come se fosse stata la sua ancora in mezzo a una tempesta e bevve il sangue fin quando non fu sazia; quando quel momento giunse, si staccò e si addormentò.  
David si alzò in piedi. «Sambu, aggiustale il vestito e teletrasportaci nella mia cripta, poi va’ in casa sua e recuperale tutti i suoi vestiti e gli oggetti personali. Poi raggiungici. Sarà una lunga notte.»  
   
_«Cosa? Esistono davvero i Vampiri e i Lupi Mannari? E i Geni?» chiede Pyry, un po’ eccitato dalla scoperta, ma anche molto triste per la sorte della ragazza._  
_«Già.» risponde semplicemente Louis._  
_«Cosa successe poi?» chiede il ragazzo dopo qualche secondo di silenzio._  
«Mi sono risvegliata per l’ultima volta in una cripta, fatta di marmo nero e pietre; all’interno c’erano un letto e due bare, una di David e l’altra… la mia. Quando mi risvegliai, non successe niente di particolare, se non il Vampiro che presentava se stesso e il suo servo in modo più formale; ma era solo all’inizio perché dopo circa un’ora ho cominciato a vomitare tutte quelle cose umane che prima non mi servivano. Quando ho finito, ho chiuso per un attimo gli occhi e quando li ho riaperti mi sono trovata davanti al Purgatorio. Una volta giunta qui non ho potuto fare altro che osservare me stessa arrecar danno all’umanità, impossibilitata a fare alcunché.». _Roosa si è girata a tre quarti verso i due e si è unita alla conversazione con la sua voce dolce, per poi girarsi nuovamente finito il suo intervento._  
_Pyry si avvicina: «Ma non capisco. Perché sei qui? Sei una Vampira, no? Dovresti essere immortale!» esclama._  
_Roosa si volge appena verso di lui, sorridendogli mesta. «Mio caro Pyry, i Vampiri non hanno un’anima.»._  
   
 

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> *Canto pellerossa Tlingit dedicato alla morte.


End file.
